The Puppet Master:Hopeless
by Frankie's Chains
Summary: This is a story about Haku as a girl. In the beginning, things happen that change her from the way she was. Life is a terrible thing to have when you don't want it anymore. Hopefully, someone can help her. But who will it be? Is it hopeless to hope?
1. Prolouge:Stone Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in the making of this fan fiction. No one came to any real harm. I do realize that Haku isn't a girl, but he is in this. Thank you for your time.

Prologue: Stone Cold

Haku peered up from under her stringy, wet hair, which flopped limply over her empty, black eyes. Snow was silently falling around her. It was so cold. She felt dead, as if she'd never be warm again. Like she'd take a breath and the next one would never come. Her friend, Zabuza Mamochi, stared down at her, a strangely eager, impatient look causing his eyes to flash and his nose to flare. "I-I don't understand. What do you mean?," Haku whispered disbelievingly. Zabuza snorted, then said cruely,"Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what I mean. You are a burden, you never pull your weight around here. It's time to pay me back." He began to laugh as he advanced toward her. Haku started backing up and choked back a sob as her back hit the wall. She tried to flatten herself and disappear into the woodwork of the abandoned house in the ghost town they'd stopped at to take shelter. Zabuza wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her to his shoulders. He carried her inside the house, ignoring her feeble struggles. Haku caught a glimpse of the room and knew instantly what he'd been up to when he'd disappeared for two hours earlier. He'd planned this, Haku thought, disgusted realization dawning upon her. Zabuza through her on a bed, holding her down as he chained her tiny wrists and ankles to a bed post. He took out a kunai and slid it up to her collarbone. "It's paying time now, Haku," he said huskily. The kunai slid down, popping buttons on her shirt as if went. She really wished now that she had put more bandages on her chest, as it was shred effortlessly open. Zabuza impatiently ripped the cloth from her body, ignoring her protests and increasingly loud sobs. He stared down at her milk-white, delicate skin with an expression akin to awe and lust. Haku had no sense of what happened after that. She was crying uncontrollably now and thinking the thoughts of the eternally damned. There was no one around to hear her cries and screams of pain as he slid along her.Noone to help her. No one. She gave up struggling and cried out in horror as he thrust himself into her very core. Never had she known such pain or undeniable defeat, sadness, or humiliation. She felt violated and she ached all over. His hard body crushed down upon her body as he found release and bliss were she found only an intense dislike and fear of what had just occurred. Zabuza stood up what seemed like hours later and got dressed. Haku's eyelids were heavy, but she forced them open and watched him with an icy silence. He looked over at her, grinned, and said," That was great, Haku.Thank you for paying me back. You won't be needing me anymore. Or these for that matter." He bent and picked up her shredded clothes. Then he came and opened the handcuffs, pitching them into a corner. Zabuza turned and stalked to the door. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around again. "Sayonora,Haku. Been good," he walked out laughing insanely. Haku couldn't move her muscles at first. It was as if everyone of the bones in her body were screaming with indignity, refusing to take her brains commands and going on strike. She slid weakly off the bed to the moss covered floor, which looked as though it hadn't been swept for at least a century. Her legs simply would not move. But she couldn't stay there. That was the only thought in her mind.Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw it. She needed out. But it was freezing, a very tiny sane part of her mind reminded her, you could die of frostbite. Haku shook her head at herself, not caring. She crawled to the door, slid it open, and tumbled out into a snow bank. She wept as her tired, aching body was wrapped in snow. Not only was her body cold, the strange emptiness in her stomach was filled with cold. It was another kind of cold. Dull, throbbing, consuming. Never again, she vowed emotionlessly, ever again will I let anyone close. Never again will a human being touch me. And as she spoke, her head spun, and she collapsed, stone cold.


	2. Rescued

Haku awoke to the sound of a hyper-active male voice. Her heart felt cold as she relived the events of the night before. She knew it was morning, the sun was shining brightly overhead, glaring against blinding white snow.  
"Over here, Kakashi-sensei! There's a naked girl on the ground. She's bleeding kinda badly," the voice yelled.  
Haku heard three sets of feet arrive beside the voice. Her head felt like someone had hit her between the eyes with a hammer.  
"Move aside. We need to get her to the village. Fast," a stronger, more mature male voice spoke above her.  
She felt strong arms lift her and panicked. It was too fresh a memory and she vividly recalled the last time she was carried against a heavily muscled body. Haku whimpered pitifully.  
"Hush, now. I won't hurt you. I only want to help you. What's your name, little one?," the soft voice asked against her ear.  
"H-Haku,"she answered, shivering.  
She began to feel warm, although the air was bellow freezing. Haku borrowed closer, feeling unusually safe. Though she was aware of moving, she fell fast asleep again.

Haku woke up in a room filtered by scorching sunlight. She was covered up by a cotton blue sheet and a white wool blanket. Someone had rebandged her and dressed her wounds. They had also put her in a long black tee-shirt.  
A noise by the door startled her into looking over. There, lounging on the door, was a tall, gray haired man. He was wearing a mask over his mouth and a vest.  
Haku knew he was the one who had taken her to this place. She just knew it, deep inside herself. Managing a very weak smile, she gestured for him to move into the room.  
And he did, uncrossing his arms, the muscles rippling in his legs as they carried him towards the bed housing her. She wished she hadn't noticed that he had a very elegant, sexy walk.  
"Hello, little one. How are you?," his voice was soft and concerned.  
"F-fine. W-where a-am I?," she wondered aloud, mortified that she was stammering.  
He gave a tiny twitch of his mouth and said kindly," You are in Konoha, the Leaf-village. My squad found you."  
"Squad?," she asked curiously.  
"I am a jounin, a shinobi. My squad consists of three chounin. The number-one-hyper-active-knuckle-head-ninja, otherwise known as Uzumaki Naruto, was the one who spotted you first. I'm Hatake Kakashi," he finished up by introducing himself.  
When Haku gasped and Kakashi chuckled, saying," Heard of me have you?"  
"Yes. Zabuza used to speak of you. The Copy Ninja. He said how he wished he could test his strength against yours…,"she broke off hesitantly.  
"Zabuza?," Kakashi prompted gently.  
"He-he was my best friend. Or I thought he was. Mamochi Zabuza," Haku answered brokenly.  
"Oh my God," was the stunned reply.  
After an awkward silence, Haku cleared her throat and asked," How long have I been asleep?".  
"Fifteen days," he answered calmly.  
Haku didn't take this calmly. She shouted in bewilderment,"Fifteen days?!", and attempted to scramble out of the bed and dress herself. If it had not been for Kakashi's arm catching her, she'd have fallen in a bundle.

She hadn't been aware of it, but she'd passed out. At least, she thought she had, for when she awoke next, it was dark. She sighed, holding her pounding head.For an unknown reason, she had one hell of headache.  
"So, you're up again? Good. Sasuke can watch, I need to go inform Kakashi-sensei," a girl's voice said cheerfully.  
Haku looked up in time to see a pink-haired head disappear behind the door. She sighed again, then started. She'd just remember the girl saying about someone named Sasuke……  
She looked around the room and her eyes finally rested on a boy, not much older than her, with spiky black hair, equally black eyes, and a black outfit.  
"H-Hi," she whispered tiredly.  
A corner of the boys mouth twitched and he stood up to go to the side of her bed. This boy wasn't as tall as his sensei, but he was a hell of a lot taller than her, she realized.  
"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi will be here soon. He had to stay to see Naruto, a baka teamate of mine, finish his training. Don't worry. I was one of your rescurers," he said softly.


	3. Wondering

"Thank you for that. I-I wouldn't have been able to save myself. I didn't really want to live anymore," she said quietly.  
"Wha-," Sasuke began.  
He was interrupted by Kakashi, who said," Uh-uh. No, Sasuke, I told you not to start interrogating her right off the bat. This is Haruno Sakura."  
He gestured at the girl with the pink-hair that had spoken earlier. She had eyes the color of the sea, and odd, sparkling blue-green. As she studied Sakura, she felt an intense dislike for this girl, who she didn't even know.  
"Konichi-wa, Sakura-san," she murmured politely.  
From the look in her eyes, Sakura didn't like her either, Haku thought. There was an intense silence that seemed to stretch for miles as the girls stared at each other. After about five minutes, Kakashi cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him.  
"You are awake now, so I'm afraid you need to go to therapy. Don't worry. I'm going to be the one to help you back to shape," Kakashi said gently at Haku's frightened gaze.  
"O-oh, okay. B-but why?," she asked, unable to contain herself.  
Kakashi exchanged glances with his young pupils and then said," You were, are, rather bruised. We were not really surprised. From what Sasuke says, you've tried to get up again. The muscles in your legs are in shock. We need to get them back."

Later, Haku limped back from the clearing where Kakashi had began her "therapy". It felt more along the lines of "torture" to her.  
The muscles in her legs screamed in painful indignation. She forced herself to dredge onward, though. No amount of physical pain would stop her from becoming strong again.  
As she walked, she replayed the workouts in her mind. Haku was a little puzzled by the hidden concern in the jounin's voice.  
Flashback  
" I hate to ask this. But we need to know. What exactly happened to you?," Kakashi asked softly.  
Haku hesitated, staring about blankly. There was absolutely no expression on her face whatsoever. When she began to talk, it was almost in monotone, robotic. As if she had been hypnotized and couldn't stop.  
"Me and Zabuza were on our way…home. We'd just finished a mission. We wanted to get back as soon as possible. But it soon grew dark. I'm sure you know it's very dangerous to travel in the dark. We found an abandoned town. Well, Zabuza did. He'd told me to wait where I was. He came back two hours later and told me about finding shelter," Haku paused for a breath, unaware she'd been holding it in the first place.  
Kakashi remained silent as Haku continued,  
"He told me that he'd never really liked or cared for me. That he'd taken me in and tolerated me only because I was more powerful that he could ever hope to be, his own human weapon. He said he'd finally tired of me. He said I had to pay him back. I didn't understand at first. But it became quite obvious after he picked me up and threw me on a bed. Look. I have scars on my wrists from were the handcuffs cut in."  
Kakashi stared at her wrists in silence and felt sick. Disgust painted his features. He was utterly disgusted by what was insinuated by Haku's story. The girl had obviously been very innocent and had obviously been raped by what she'd assumed to be her best friend.  
" Haku. I'm so lost for words, it scared me. I usually have a lot to say. I can't even say I'm sorry. Sorry won't give you back your virginity. But I can say this: Zabuza obviously didn't give a damn about you if he didn't respect you enough to leave you alone in that respect. But you need to know: not all men are like him. Some of us don't have that in mind," Kakashi said, hugging her.  
End Flashback  
Haku wondered about what Kakashi had said. She'd watched him take out Make-Out Paradise after words. Maybe there was something in the male brain requiring sex or a stimulation of it. She didn't know.  
But somehow, she felt Kakashi was safe. There'd been a revolted look in his eyes that had made her wonder…  
She'd been ready to believe that all males were after one thing. But seeing the way Kakashi'd been upset, maybe it wasn't entirely true.  
Haku wanted to know what exactly sex was supposed to be like. She had a feeling it would be different if love was involved. What was love? Did it exist? She didn't know if she was willing to find out


End file.
